


"We'll Get Takeaway"

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fade to Black, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is preparing dinner for his and Harry's friends when he gets not-so-rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	"We'll Get Takeaway"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> For the terrific Samundethelights who wanted: _"Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck."_
> 
> Gorgeous indeed. I hope this new year treats you well, my friend.

Draco is cutting vegetables when he hears footsteps behind him. He bites back a smile. Harry isn’t as light-footed his husband would like to believe. 

Sturdy, familiar arms wrap around his waist and Draco takes a deep breath. Harry smells like lemony soap. His bristly chin brushes against Draco’s cheek. 

Draco turns his head and their lips meet for a single kiss. Harry laughs, the vibration ticklish on Draco’s skin. 

Then Harry kisses Draco’s neck, stubborn little pecks that make Draco melt. 

“ _Dinner_ ,” Draco groans, “Hermione and Ron… They’ll be here soon.”

“We’ll get takeaway,” Harry answers, taking Draco’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
